The purpose of this project is to provide outreach and counseling through the utilization of local residents who are partially or fully trained and/or are willing to accept training and have a keen interest in this field. To utilize all available resources that provide medical care, psychiatric care, welfare care, and any other services that may be needed by the alcoholic or for the prevention of alcoholism. To offer work rehabilitation, attitude and lack skills in obtaining employment. To provide short term living quarters for patients who are released from hospital and have no place to go or wish to remain under the counselor's care until self-confidence is regained to return home. To offer group therapy and support the local Alcohol Anonymous chapter that will ensure the continuity of care for reformed alcoholics.